aventura la boda
by alexandra.antoniocalleja.9
Summary: esta historia esta basada en una canción aqui veremos como se desarrolla la historia entre esta pareja nanofate
1. Chapter 1

bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fic pero cualquier comentario,duda,sugerencias aganmelo saber otra cosa no soporto al huron pero es el unico disponible para este papel

**DISCLAMER: NI MSLN ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO LA CANCIÓN QUE HE UTILIZADO ME PERTENECE SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES **

_**PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE QUE TRATA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN VER EL VÍDEO DE AVENTURA LA BODA**_

**_Nanoha pov _**

**_-En este mismo instante me encuentro en el altar al lado de una persona que no amo esa persona _****_es yuuno scrya mi prometido una persona amable que fue mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón sin embargo no lo amo pero lo acepte como mi futuro esposo ya que no quería lastimar .la persona que yo amo real mente es mi mejor amiga _FATE **** pero rompimos por varios problemas **

_**FATE POV **_

_**-Ahora mismo me dirijo ala iglesia de Mild-Childa para oponerme ala boda de nanoha con el maldito hurón **__**tengo mucha impotencia como es posible que nanoha se case con el si decía amarme**_

_**HAYATE POV **_

_**-espero que llegues pronto fate-susurro en vos baja **_

**_EN LA IGLESIA _**

(El padre)

Queridos Hermanos  
>Continuemos con esta boda<br>si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio  
>que hable ahora, o calle para siempre<p>

(Fate)  
>yo me opongo<p>

Quien te ama como yo cosita linda  
>ay Dios<br>si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
>es como un fin de una novela<br>nuestra historia la mas bella  
>dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla<p>

un momento padre no permita  
>esto es absurdo es un error<br>ponga pausa a esta boda  
>ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo<br>y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público  
>voy a contar la historia de un gran amor<p>

hace un año que rompimos  
>como locos nos quisimos<br>los dos compartimos un corazón  
>mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme<p>

(y ven aca... y qué de este loco?)

(fate)  
>shhh, no opine por favor<br>hoy no renuncio a su abandono  
>y vengo dispuesto a todo<br>mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor  
>un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra<br>no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella

Quién te ama como yo cosita linda  
>ay Dios<br>si te casas te llevarás mi vida  
>es como un fin de una novela<br>nuestra historia la mas bella  
>dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla<p>

mi amor por Dios recapacita  
>recordemos nuestras vidas<br>cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito  
>hicimo un pacto de palabra<br>(un pacto de palabra)  
>y yo te amo y tu me amas<br>(yo te amo y tu me amas)  
>y aunque venga el fin del mundo<br>ni la muerte nos separa

y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana  
>tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba<br>no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban  
>tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama<br>como olvidar ese colegio  
>donde estudie tu cuerpo<br>en el baño, piso cuatro  
>todos los días dos y cuarto<br>no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor  
>tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión<br>tu perdías el control  
>y hasta te exito con mi voz<br>tus días amargos remedié con una llamada  
>mi amor no te abandoné<br>mi viaje fue muy necesario  
>y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño<p>

(fate )  
>mi amor pero tu eres loca<br>let me find out  
>aventura<br>no no no no

quién te ama como yo cosita linda

y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente de poca cosa  
>y asi te atreves a comparate conmigo<br>quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena  
>al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea<br>yo conozco sus defectos  
>sus más íntimos secretos<br>te daré de hombre a hombre un chanse para hablar  
>qué pasa no dices nada<br>nunca la harás feliz  
>tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí<p>

(hablando)

por qué lloras?  
>porqué sabes que digo la verdad<br>ahh?  
>la única verdad que tu conoces<br>la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan  
>se sientan a presenciar este teatro<br>dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso  
>si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula<br>levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo  
>yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar<br>yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos  
>de nuestra novela de nuestra historia<br>a tu protagonista le pagas con este final  
>a mí?<br>no  
>mi amor<p>

_**POV NANOHA **_

_**veo como fate-chan se marcha de la iglesia asi que decido alcanzarla no puedo perder al amor de mi vida ahora mismo no me importa nada que sea ella**_

_**veo como va corriendo por la calle cuando de repente aparece un carro y la otropella la persona que arrollo a fete fue yuuno que por la furia de que hayan interrumpido la boda la quería matar no lo puedo creer rápidamente corro asía ella junto hayate-chan,lindy-san,sasuka-chan,arisa-chan el hermano mayor de fate y los guardianes de hayate chono y signium agarraron a yuuno golpeándolo mientras tanto shamal revisa a fate noto que llaman al equipo medico de la TSAB para trasladarla lo unico que quiero es que no muera por que si lo hace yo seré la culpable**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**bueno lo dejare así comentarios criticas sugerencias son bien resividas bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitulo otra cosa no me maten por aserle eso a fate-san juro que es mi personaje favorito TnT **_


	2. Chapter 2

bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fic pero cualquier comentario,duda,sugerencias aganmelo saber otra cosa no soporto al huron pero es el unico disponible para este papel

**DISCLAMER: NI MSLN ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO LA CANCIÓN QUE HE UTILIZADO ME PERTENECE SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES **

_**PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE QUE TRATA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN VER EL VÍDEO DE AVENTURA LA BODA**_

**_Nanoha pov _**

**_-En este mismo instante me encuentro en el altar al lado de una persona que no amo esa persona _****_es yuuno scrya mi prometido una persona amable que fue mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón sin embargo no lo amo pero lo acepte como mi futuro esposo ya que no quería lastimar .la persona que yo amo real mente es mi mejor amiga _FATE **** pero rompimos por varios problemas **

_**FATE POV **_

_**-Ahora mismo me dirijo ala iglesia de Mild-Childa para oponerme ala boda de nanoha con el maldito hurón **__**tengo mucha impotencia como es posible que nanoha se case con el si decía amarme**_

_**HAYATE POV **_

_**-espero que llegues pronto fate-susurro en vos baja **_

**_EN LA IGLESIA _**

(El padre)

Queridos Hermanos  
>Continuemos con esta boda<br>si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio  
>que hable ahora, o calle para siempre<p>

(Fate)  
>yo me opongo<p>

Quien te ama como yo cosita linda  
>ay Dios<br>si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
>es como un fin de una novela<br>nuestra historia la mas bella  
>dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla<p>

un momento padre no permita  
>esto es absurdo es un error<br>ponga pausa a esta boda  
>ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo<br>y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público  
>voy a contar la historia de un gran amor<p>

hace un año que rompimos  
>como locos nos quisimos<br>los dos compartimos un corazón  
>mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme<p>

(y ven aca... y qué de este loco?)

(fate)  
>shhh, no opine por favor<br>hoy no renuncio a su abandono  
>y vengo dispuesto a todo<br>mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor  
>un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra<br>no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella

Quién te ama como yo cosita linda  
>ay Dios<br>si te casas te llevarás mi vida  
>es como un fin de una novela<br>nuestra historia la mas bella  
>dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla<p>

mi amor por Dios recapacita  
>recordemos nuestras vidas<br>cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito  
>hicimo un pacto de palabra<br>(un pacto de palabra)  
>y yo te amo y tu me amas<br>(yo te amo y tu me amas)  
>y aunque venga el fin del mundo<br>ni la muerte nos separa

y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana  
>tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba<br>no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban  
>tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama<br>como olvidar ese colegio  
>donde estudie tu cuerpo<br>en el baño, piso cuatro  
>todos los días dos y cuarto<br>no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor  
>tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión<br>tu perdías el control  
>y hasta te exito con mi voz<br>tus días amargos remedié con una llamada  
>mi amor no te abandoné<br>mi viaje fue muy necesario  
>y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño<p>

(fate )  
>mi amor pero tu eres loca<br>let me find out  
>aventura<br>no no no no

quién te ama como yo cosita linda

y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente de poca cosa  
>y asi te atreves a comparate conmigo<br>quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena  
>al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea<br>yo conozco sus defectos  
>sus más íntimos secretos<br>te daré de hombre a hombre un chanse para hablar  
>qué pasa no dices nada<br>nunca la harás feliz  
>tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí<p>

(hablando)

por qué lloras?  
>porqué sabes que digo la verdad<br>ahh?  
>la única verdad que tu conoces<br>la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan  
>se sientan a presenciar este teatro<br>dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso  
>si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula<br>levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo  
>yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar<br>yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos  
>de nuestra novela de nuestra historia<br>a tu protagonista le pagas con este final  
>a mí?<br>no  
>mi amor<p>

_**POV NANOHA **_

_**veo como fate-chan se marcha de la iglesia asi que decido alcanzarla no puedo perder al amor de mi vida ahora mismo no me importa nada que sea ella**_

_**veo como va corriendo por la calle cuando de repente aparece un carro y la otropella la persona que arrollo a fete fue yuuno que por la furia de que hayan interrumpido la boda la quería matar no lo puedo creer rápidamente corro asía ella junto hayate-chan,lindy-san,sasuka-chan,arisa-chan el hermano mayor de fate y los guardianes de hayate chono y signium agarraron a yuuno golpeándolo mientras tanto shamal revisa a fate noto que llaman al equipo medico de la TSAB para trasladarla lo unico que quiero es que no muera por que si lo hace yo seré la culpable**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**bueno lo dejare así comentarios criticas sugerencias son bien resividas bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitulo otra cosa no me maten por aserle eso a fate-san juro que es mi personaje favorito TnT **_


End file.
